


breaking norms

by invertedrainbow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, for something related to heat and alphas/omegas this is pretty tame, not to discourage you or anything but yea, sappy dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedrainbow/pseuds/invertedrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Burnie was an omega that swore to never get off suppressants, or until his doctor told him that it didn’t work on him anymore, so with the biggest heat of his life coming, he could only hope for an alpha to cater to his every need.</p><p>Cue in Joel, who was an omega. Or so Burnie thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking norms

When Burnie found out that he was an omega, he made his parents drive him to the doctor and get some suppressants, fast. As a kid, he was never interested on the dynamics to begin with, though being in high school and knowing which dynamic you were in sucked because most of the people around you don’t. Some did, but were too shy about it. He could scent them out, of course; most of the jocks were alpha or beta, and so were the cheerleaders. The omegas came in small amounts, and when they get in heat, they’d be off school for a week.

As someone who valued school too much, he couldn’t have that on his school record. Thus, the suppressants.

He knew about alphas, betas and omegas; his parents told him as much. Alphas very often came in packs and stick to their own, or with betas, as of succession. Betas had the capacity to turn into an alpha, given enough time. Omegas were expected to conform, to submit themselves to their alphas. Burnie hated that.

The most unnerving part about being a male omega was that he was rare.

The doctors told him exactly that, expressing his hope that Burnie would have his regular check-up just so they see how a male omega operates. As payment, the check-ups would be free, and they would give him suppressants as long as he wanted to take them. He mentioned his belief that Burnie would drop it once he reached college however, but of course, he proved him otherwise, like every other person who doubted his judgment. He took the offer for the free check-up, of course.

He just wanted to get to college, probably graduate with laude, have a nice family, get rich. All that shit. And focusing on the dynamics would stray him away from that, so he wanted to get his brain focused on one thing only: studying. All his life, he was presented with the fact that omegas are nothing compared to alphas, and if the suppressants would help him get rid of that boundary, then he’d take it forever if he must.

Truth be told, he hated the concept of the dynamics.

The heat cycles and urges were animalistic in general, and he hated that he could be pinned down against his will, even if he said the contrary. The hormones did that to you, and as soon as those hormones betrayed your central thinking system, you’re doomed for life. You’d knot with a stranger, and worse, you could be  _bonded_  for life.

Burnie Burns was a practical man, and being an omega was so impractical. Thus, he swore to never get off suppressants.

— 

So when he started Rooster Teeth, people started thinking that he was an alpha.

Burnie didn’t see the point of telling people what he actually was, and he regulated that belief in the office for his fellow omegas who didn’t want to be bullied around for their dynamics. But then again, Rooster Teeth was family: alphas like Michael and Gavin turn out to be sweethearts for the camera, fans and staff; omegas like Ray, Arryn, and Kara were loved by most; betas like Jon, Blaine and Ashley were respectful about their boundaries on omegas and alphas, but still, as a meshed group, they got along just fine.

Team Lads was a good example, with Alphas Michael and Gavin and Omega Ray. Team Gents was a close second, with Alpha Geoff and Beta Jack and Ryan.

Still, the belief that he was an alpha was so widespread that it he couldn’t bring himself to say that he wasn’t. It would be a crime to think otherwise, because his dedication over his craft was so marvellous, he couldn’t possibly be an omega, right?

He never even bothered correcting them, because if an omega wasn’t even allowed to be strong and have the initiative to fight for whatever they wanted, then fuck yes, he will be a pseudo-alpha even if his genes instructed otherwise.

—

Meeting Joel Heyman in college was like breathing a fresh breath of air, because Joel was an omega as clear as daytime.

He didn’t even bother checking if he was right: Joel was calm, collected and kept to himself most of the time, and the guy barely got off of office hours, so he knew the guy was taking suppressants to keep his heat cycles at bay. So naturally, he got overly fond of Joel for having the same dynamics as he did and ended up hiring him for his company eventually.

Burnie would say that he was “fond” of Joel, but attraction and fondness were two different things, and with the way they managed to find themselves together most of the time, with their casual bickering and soft smiles, “fondness” wasn’t exactly the perfect word to describe it.

Still, as an omega, he knew it would probably never work. Nature dictated compatibility, so as much as he would have wished, it never would have worked.

— 

So when Burnie reached the age of 41, his doctor decided to bring the worst news in his life.

“I can’t  _what_?!”

“You can’t take suppressants anymore. It’s useless at this point.”

Burnie was staring at the medication in his hands and asked, “How did this happen?”

The doctor compared it to taking antibiotics: you have to start with a low dosage so the bacteria wouldn’t be immune to the strong ones once you take them again. If you start off with strong doses, the bacteria would get stronger and try to combat those strong antibiotics, thus making the medicine useless.

Sadly, the dosage of the suppressants they gave him as a teenager was so strong that the hormones were fighting back slowly but surely. There were no available suppressants in the market with a dosage high enough to combat his strong hormones, so his heat was to be expected in the next few weeks.

“But I’ve never been in heat! Ever!” Burnie said in horror, and the doctor only shrugged.

“Find an alpha that can satiate your needs, then. It normally lasts for two to three days, but with your case, I’d say you’d be up for a week,” the doctor told him, passing over a sheet of paper with a list of alphas he could contact. Most of which are female, but there are some male. “I have to warn you that this will be painful  _without_  an alpha.”

“So you’re just expecting me to accept this? I can sue you for giving me the wrong dosage as a kid, fucker!” Burnie was obviously panicking, because the only thing that kept him in check wasn’t working anymore, and the natural tendencies he was running away from were slowly chasing after him, and he couldn’t even fight it.

“Sue me or not, this doesn’t change the fact that the biggest heat you’ll have in your life is coming, and without an alpha, it will be hell.”

— 

He knew there would be no point in sulking about it, so he tried to keep to himself for the next few weeks. He refused to join the podcasts, only went out of his office when he needed to, and only talked to a few people that he knew were betas. No alphas or omegas. Meaning, no Matt or Geoff; the alphas, and Joel or Ray; the omegas. The list went on, but he just wanted to focus on not smelling like a bitch on heat.

—

For something he expected to happen for weeks, he never knew it would hit him  _that_  hard.

He drove to work feverish and sluggish but decided that maybe it was because of the all-nighter he pulled the night before; RVB was premiering in two weeks and they were reaching deadlines after deadlines. He hated not having suppressants to keep him at bay then, knowing that any down time would make them move the premiere, and they can’t have that.

The fans would be so fucking disappointed.

So there he was, typing away until lunch time, or until Joel knocked on his door and opened it a bit, asking, “You wanna grab lunch? My treat.”

“Go away,” was Burnie’s only answer, eager to make Joel leave because if Joel could smell him from that far away, he’d know. But Joel left anyway, closing the door behind him immediately.

It was weird, because as soon as Joel left, Burnie suddenly felt hot all over and he could feel it; feel himself wanting  _something_  but could never pinpoint what. He had never been taken by an alpha before, too scared to be known as an omega, but now that his body is dictating his preference, there is a huge need for him to find the nearest alpha and just be taken.

He had better self-control than that, of course, and he knew that everyone was out for lunch, so it would be perfect if he went home now and suffered through it alone. Easy peasy.

But there was a heavy scent in the air, almost like someone was luring him out to play. His own will screamed  _no_ ,  _don’t you fucking dare get swept away_ , but his brain was on autopilot to find where it was from. He went straight to the parking area, and when he saw that it was from the figure standing beside his car, he almost ran to him.

Except the guy standing there was Joel, and Joel was—

“You’re an alpha?” Burnie asked when he got closer, and he could smell Joel, the sense of authority over him and he was backing away, too afraid to push himself closer. His brain wanted him to kiss Joel, but he couldn’t possibly do that, because Joel was an omega. Or so he thought. “But you’re—“

“Speak for yourself; you’re a goddamned omega,” Joel’s tone was so turned on and guttural, it was almost filthy, how he said that. “I should have known,  _god_ , when I opened the door to your office, your  _scent_ —“

“Joel, stop, please,” Burnie was suddenly saying, panicking at the thought of Joel being an alpha. “Just… get the fuck away from the car, please, I just wanna get home and endure this by myself.”

“But you can’t possibly do this alone, this will kill you—“

“Joel, get the fuck away from the car, I swear to god—“

“I can help.”

Burnie was suddenly staring with his wide eyes, too scared to even think about the possibilities, but at the back of his mind, he wanted this, because Joel was a dream he couldn’t even fucking bear not waking up to, and with a crook of his finger, he would go, would let Joel take him, but this was irrational and stupid and this was his hormones talking and why the fuck would he let his hormones do what they want when he could still hear himself talk in his brain?

But Joel smelled so good and his dick was screaming at him to just let him, so he groaned and asked Joel to drive them home, tossing him the car keys as he scrambled to climb the passenger’s seat.

— 

They barely made it to the bedroom, with Joel pinning Burnie against the wall with his hands slipping under his shirt, roaming, feeling warm skin against his. Their lips were linked perfectly, and Burnie’s sensitivity was heightened and he was feeling everything: every movement of Joel’s fingers, the soft grinding of their clothed hardness, Joel’s heartbeat drumming impossibly fast.

“The bed,” Joel groaned out, and Burnie whined when he moved away. “Strip. Everything.”

He did as he was told, and in a rush he was on the bed naked, slick running down his thighs and his cock pressed hot against his belly, like he was ready to come any second. He knew about heat and how it worked, but he never knew it was this raw and powerful.  He could feel himself fighting for what is left in his human instincts and breaking out of the confines of being collected, the way he was burning under Joel’s gaze as he stripped down himself, calling out Joel’s name again and again like a mantra.

Maybe it was his urges, and maybe he always wanted Joel. Either way, the man was capable of destroying him with the simple touch of his fingertips against bare skin, and Burnie couldn’t possibly draw himself away because everything felt good but not good enough.

He managed to think clearly for a second, though, when he said, “You can’t knot me, Joel. You have to promise,” though every fiber of his being wanted exactly  _that_.

"And why the fuck not?” Joel asked out with gritted teeth, annoyed and demanding. Burnie shuddered against him; it was so easy to just say yes given the circumstances, but he was Burnie Burns, and he couldn’t possibly say yes  _that_  easily.

Besides, once Joel knotted him, he would be forced to be with Burnie for the rest of his life. Joel was an alpha and nature dictated that he searched for his own omega with their compatibility in mind, but if Burnie wasn’t on heat, he couldn’t possibly stomach how he functioned in a daily basis. He was an insufferable bastard through and through, and Joel should know after the years of being roommates during college.

"I can’t keep you for the rest of your life," Burnie said out as a cry when Joel started sucking a wet mark on his neck, bruising when he broke away. “N-not for my selfish urges that I probably don’t want in the first place,” He continued half-heartedly, knowing how wrong he was.

Joel surprised him when he hoisted them up; they’re now sitting up, with Burnie’s arms braced on Joel’s shoulder. He answered, “You can, though.”

"Joel…"

"Please keep me," Joel pleaded.

And Burnie did intend to, because here was an alpha in his prime, begging for him to keep him. Begging for an omega to let him knot him, even though the dynamics instructed otherwise. He should be the one begging for it, begging Joel to knot him, fuck him senseless and brutal, but Joel was just continuing his over-all surprising nature and making him fall even more, and if his hormones were in check, he was sure he would feel the same thing; warm, fidgety, fluttery.

An alpha was  _asking his consent_ , asking for him to be his, and Burnie, or at least the rational mind of him that wanted Joel in every sense, wanted to. He knew how much control it should have took; alphas were naturally impatient anyway, so with Joel’s fingers in him, spreading him open, covered in slick, his lips on Burnie’s neck, whispering these words of adoration…

He  _wanted_  to.

“This means a lot of things,” Burnie was babbling on, and Joel was suddenly kissing him, laying him down on the bed again. He was spreading Burnie’s legs apart and prodding a thumb on his slick hole, eyes blown in wonder. “Joel—“

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Joel mumbled as Burnie gasped when he inserted a finger in down to the knuckle, entering with not muc resistance. “You’re so fucking  _wet_ , I could just—“ and he added another in, and another, and another, as if he needed the prep. He knew otherwise, of course; omegas released slick simply for the acceptance of their alpha’s knot, and Burnie wanted to scream that out, but when Joel brushed at his sweet spot, he was suddenly coming, hot against his belly.

He was still hard, of course; the heat did that to omegas and it annoyed Burnie so much. “Please,” he started to beg, gasping when Joel removed his fingers out of him. “Please,  _alpha_ , please—“

He wanted to believe that it drove Joel crazy, because as soon as he dropped those words, Joel instructed him to roll over, and have his ass up. He was suddenly inside him, thick and deep and _amazing_ , as if the heat was a puzzle and this was the missing piece. Joel was pressing soft kisses down his spine and helping him with his own cock.

“Joel,  _move_ , please, oh god—“

“You feel so fucking good, I swear…”

“Move,  _please_ ,” and Joel did, ever so slowly that it drove him mad, rutting against his cock eagerly to make him speed up, move,  _anything._ It didn’t take long before Joel started speeding up, pushing his whole length every time on that same spot, feeling so good and so amazing.

Burnie could feel it: how Joel’s knotting him and how it locked inside him, and how Joel shuddered as it did along with a moan that escaped from his mouth, and he wanted to drown on every sensation, but the realization that they’re bonded was dawning to him and he was getting scared.

“Burnie, Burnie, goddamnit, don’t,” Joel said, forcing Burnie to look back so he could kiss him. “Don’t reject it; we won’t bond if you reject it, I—“

“But Joel—“

“I want you,” Joel told him with a smile, desperate and longing. “I want you in every way I could possibly comprehend, so please don’t reject this,” he pressed a kiss on Burnie’s temple before saying, “Please don’t reject me,” and Burnie didn’t. Couldn’t.

They ended up spooning as they waited for the knot to ease out; there’s not much they could do until the bond is complete, and Joel could only hold them together with a smile as Burnie rutted against him, his hands on Joel’s.

“How long does this normally last…?” Burnie asked, a little shy for his lack of awareness on the subject.

“An hour or so,” Joel answered accordingly anyway, without any hint of sarcasm like it normally did. “You could sleep if you’re tired.”

“Did you mean it?” Burnie asked, a little unsure, still.

“I’d remind you every fucking second if I had to, so please,” Joel pleaded, and it just made Burnie’s chest grow even warmer. “Let me make you mine.”

“Yours,” Burnie yawned out, and Joel laughed. “Sounds about right.”

— 

It took about five days, tops.

Burnie would be making breakfast for them naked and Joel would be walking around the house and spotting him in the kitchen, hugging him as a surprise from the back, but instead of being fluffy, Joel ended up showering Burnie’s shoulder with kisses. He would groan about making breakfast and burning down the house, but there was a tent on the apron he was wearing and Joel was handling it for him.

He ended up closing the stove anyway and pulling Joel on the nearest clear counter, only to be marked and clawed and bruised.

As much as that was enjoyable, Burnie’s favourite thing was when they’re done and sated, their eyes drooping and thoughts wandering, babbling on about the uncertainty of everything.

“I hated being an omega,” Burnie admitted soon enough while Joel trailed a finger across his jaw down to his neck, pressing on the bruises. “I didn’t want to be something dictated by nature. Then I fucked up my hormones and yet, here we are.”

“I knew you were an omega as soon as I saw you,” Joel said then, but Burnie was already slipping into sleep. “I knew we were compatible. I could smell it; you were suppressing it so hard that it was barely noticeable but,” Burnie barely felt it but Joel was kissing him with such fervor that he regret feeling so tired. “You were my omega, and I wanted you so much.”

—

Matt was so mad at Burnie for not telling him that he was an omega, and Joel said he knew ever since college but was just too scared to act on it. The rest of the company were too shocked to know that Burnie was an omega and Joel was an alpha, but they simply shrugged at the news and let them comment on it.

After all, they were bad examples for the dynamics anyway, so they’ll make it. Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> i like this ship and i like a/b/o dynamics so mix them together you get this


End file.
